Hsaoi Zhe
Hsaoi Zhe ''(萧哲)'' was born June 15, 1997. Hsaoi is currently a seventh generation member of Happy Jikan. She was also a former model for the magazine, "CHINA TEENS". History 2012 June 25, Hsaoi Zhe, along with 50 other Chinese girls, auditioned for Happy Jikan's Happy Jikan~Junbi Ga Anata KA DO KA~ seventh generation auditions. September 14, Hsaoi was announced as a seventh generation member, along with former 6th generation member Zeng Yun, Joe Song and Bui Shun. On Happy Jikan's official channel, Hsaoi announced that she will debut in Happy Jikan's 37th single, Ogoe De!! due to her having to change schools and move. 2014 It was reported at the Hello!Project Winter 2014 concert that Hsaoi sprained her wrist after performing Ai tte Mubou. She is currently healing, and will not be dancing for atleast six weeks. Bio *'Name': Hsaoi Zhe (萧哲) *'Nickname(s)': ZhenZhen,Hsapan *'Stage Name: '''Hitomi (ひとみ) *'Birthplace': Beijing, China *'Birthday': *'Bloodtype': AB *'Height': 162.3 cm *'Hello!Project Status''' **2012-09-14 Happy Jikan Member **2012-09-14 Hello!Project Member *'Up Front Agency Status' **2012-09-17 UFA Member *'Months In Happy Jikan': 5 months *'Happy Jikan Color': **'Dark Blue' (2012-2014) **'Orange '(2014-present) *'Specialty': Can see someone from far away *'Looks Up To': Zeng Yun, Kumai Yurina *'Hello!Project Groups' **Happy Jikan (2012-present) **MORNING JIKAN (2012-present) Singles Participated Happy Jikan *Tantei Shojo (B-Sides Only) *Ogoe De!! (Official Debut) *Cinderella Naite *Dot Dot Dot/With or Without Watashi no Koibito *Gǎnxiè wǒ de qiúmí *Happy Jikan Qīnfàn/Midnight Fox * Ai tte Mubou / LOST IN PARADISE / Chuántǒng de Dēng *Sodanno Mattadanaka / Kòngzhì nǐ de mìngyùn MORNING JIKAN *Tomodachi,Oh,Tomodachi *Wakuteka Mirai Chance Trivia *Hsaoi did not debut until Happy Jikan's 37th single, Ogoe De!!, due to her having to change schools and because she had to find a home in Japan. Although, she was featured in the B SIDE MIRAI LOVE 7, from the 36th single. *Says her goal in Hello! Project is to be a good role model like Hoi Daiyu. *Was formerly a model for "CHINA TEENS" before her debut in Happy Jikan. *Tsunku said that if Hsaoi improves her vocals a bit, she can get a larger push. *Hsaoi is afraid of roaches. *Sayashi Riho calls her Hitomi (Eyes) because she likes her eyes. Eversince, in live chants, the audience says Hitomi instead of Zhe. *In the anime world, she portrays herself with long blue hair and glasses. *If she was not chosen to join Happy Jikan, Hsaoi would go to college to be a fashion designer. *Hsaoi has a love for fashion. *Hsaoi says that she looks up to all the Hello! Project members that are older than her but she mainly looks up to Zeng Yun and Kumai Yurina. *Hsaoi said that she wants to be as tall and clever as Kumai Yurina. *She once made Sato Masaki upset when she called her annoying,but the two have made up. *Hsaoi said that she wants to make a difference in the world. *Bui Shun said that Hsaoi is gullible. Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:MORNING JIKAN Category:Births in 1996 Category:Happy Jikan Category:1997 Births Category:Members from China Category:Blood Type AB Category:Dark Blue Member Color Category:June Births